


Black Hole that Bring Me to the Future

by HatsuneMiki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuneMiki/pseuds/HatsuneMiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman yang terjatuh dalam lubang kegelapan, terus merenungi perjalanannya, mencoba menebak masa depan yang akan dihadapi. Tapi terkadang, kewarasan seseorang akan menghilang ketika ia terus menghadapi kenyataan yang sama. Terlebih kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Dengan kata lain, kewarasannya perlu ditanyakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole that Bring Me to the Future

Tidak bisa mengerti ... kau selalu bertanya apa maksudnya, apa maksudnya, apa maksudnya ... padahal aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau orang yang pengertian semenjak hari di mana pertama kalinya aku menjadi bagian dari keluargamu. Kini, bukan masalah menjadi keluargamu atau tidak. Hanya saja ...

Kalimatmu ... semakin tajam ....

Melihatmu tertawa memang membuatku bahagia. Namun tertawa dengan orang lain? Dengan cewek lain? Dengan cewek lain yang tidak kukenal sama sekali?

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah tegar di luar. Namun di dalam ...

Aku menangis.

Temanku mungkin tidak menangis karena pujaan hatinya belum tahu mengenai perasaannya. Maksudku, kau pasti akan merasa sakit ketika tahu seseorang menyadari perasaanmu, tapi orang itu tidak berbuat apa pun padamu. Saat kau menangis, dia hanya menatap dalam diam. Saat kau bahagia, ucapan selamat tak tersampaikan. Saat kau kecewa, motivasi tak terucap. Saat kau tersesat,

Dia semakin menyesatkanmu.

Jatuh yang paling menyakitkan bukanlah jatuh setelah dilambungkan terlalu tinggi atau jatuh karena berharap terlalu banyak, atau jatuh karena cinta yang berlebihan.

Melainkan jatuh pada kegelapan.

Kau tidak bisa melihat dasarnya meski tanganmu bergerak kemana-mana berusaha mencari lantai yang mungkin akan menghancurkan tubuhmu. Ketika kau berharap mendapati lantai, kau ketakutan menjadi gumpalan daging karena menghantam benda keras. Ketika kau tidak mengharap keberadaan lantai, kau takut terus-menerus melayang di tempat itu. Bahkan mungkin hingga matimu, hingga belatung menggerogoti dagingmu. Hingga hanya tulang belulangmu yang melayang. Karena kau tahu, sebuah pesan romantis tak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan.

"Tolong!"

Teriakanmu hanya menggema di dalam kegelapan dan kembali ke telingamu. Meski kau tak ingin, kau pasti tahu rasanya jantung yang berdesir menahan rasa takut. Saat itulah kau semakin dekat dengan cahaya. Tapi karena terlalu biasa dengan kegelapan, matamu terbakar setelah melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah. Tubuhmu terbakar, jantung, dan hatimu terbakar. Mulai di titik itu, kau menjadi seorang vampir.

"Tolong aku!"

Tak ada siapapun yang akan mencarimu. Eksistensimu di dunia nyata telah menghilang. Bahkan kedua orangtuamu, tak ingat bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang nan lebat. Kau jatuh dalam kegelapan selamat 2000 tahun dan kini wajahmu mulai berkeriput. Tulang belakangmu telah bengkok. Gigimu tanggal satu persatu. Rambut lebatmu rontok dan menyisakan satu helai tipis berwarna putih yang disebut uban. Suatu hari kau mendengar suara tangis seseorang, ternyata berasal dari uban terakhirmu. Ia rontok dan berkata padamu, "Di hari lalu, aku masih hitam dan kuat. Di hari ini, aku menjadi putih dan lemah. Sementara kau dengan keinginanmu bertemu dengannya, tidak menunjukkan ketuaanmu sama sekali. Ragamu boleh tua, namun jiwamu masih sangat muda."

Uban itu lenyap dari pandanganmu karena tertiup angin. Dan dalam keadaan tersebut, kau tidak mengenal siapa pun. Meski pada akhirnya, kau telah menapak di lantai dengan selamat. Namun, kau hanya bisa menunduk dan menengadahkan telapak tangan pada orang yang lebih mampu. Dan suatu hari seorang gadis kaya raya yang tengah mabuk alkohol, menarik kepala botakmu ke belakang. Ia meludah dan berkata, "Gheh! Ini lah contoh orang miskin yang kehilangan keluarganya! Biar kutebak, kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan melakukan segala hal untuknya. Tapi suatu hari kau jatuh dalam kegelapan dan tidak ada yang menolongmu. Haha! Kau pantas menerimanya! Cuih!"

Kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun karena kotak suaramu sudah putus setelah 2000 tahun tidak menenggak air putih atau sekedar air hujan. Dalam kebisuan, kebutaan, dan kesepian itu telinga dan hatimu masih berfungsi. Tapi apa yang masuk ke dalam telinga dan hatimu hanya ocehan dan ejekan dari orang di zaman itu. Karena ejekan yang menumpuk terlalu banyak akhirnya menggerogoti hatimu. Hingga hatimu tidak dapat berfungsi lagi.

Tapi kau masih bisa mendengar ucapan tajam orang lain. Kau tidak tahan lagi dengan ucapan mereka hingga berharap terlahir tidak memiliki telinga.

Tuhan mendengar do'amu.

Penderitaanmu semakin lengkap setelah kelaparan yang tiba-tiba muncul menggerogoti ususmu. Lambungmu mengecil dan ususmu meringkik layaknya kuda. Kau berjalan, terus berjalan, dan tanpa kau sadari telah menemui seseorang yang ingin kau temui. Orang yang selama 2000 tahun ini selalu kau harapkan.

"Kau kah itu? Kau kah itu?"

Kau meraba-rabanya dari puncak kepala hingga kaki. Dan akhirnya kau menemukan papan nama yang menuliskan nama, tanggal lahir-tanggal meninggal, tempat lahir-tempat meninggal.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!!!"

Sebuah kisah dari seorang gadis imajinatif yang jatuh dalam lubang hitam.

"Kalian tahu, aku menulis ini meski masih tersesat di lubang hitam," gumamku sambil tersenyum hingga merobek kedua telinga.  
.  
.  
.  
Gadis itu, Mikasa, memejamkan matanya setelah mengetik sebaris kalimat pada laptopnya.  
.  
.  
.  
Kejatuhan ini tak akan berakhir.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Di sini, POV ada di sudut Mikasa. Lubang hitam yang ia hadapi sebenarnya bukan lubang besar dan gelap atau black hole seperti yang orang lain bayangkan. Melainkan ruang isolasi yang dibuat khusus untuknya.


End file.
